Jebal Dorawajyeo Sequel of Mianhae
by nickeYJcassie
Summary: Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat. Akankah Yunho dapat mengambil kembali hati sang anak Jung Changmin, dan mantan istrinya Kim Jaejoong? Tapi sepertinya tidak akan mudah, karena rasa trauma Jaejoong akan kekagalan rumah tangganya masih dirasakannya. YunJae/Slight YooSu/ Yaoi/ Sequel Mianhae/Chapter 3 END is Up DLDR! Review plisss ;)
1. Chapter 1

Makasih yg udah RnR n FF **Mianhae** kemarin, aku bawa sequelnya, 3shoot yah..

Hope you like;)

Title : **JEBAL DORAWAJYO (Sekuel Mianhae)**  
Writer : Nickey Jung Rae Suk  
Rating : K  
Cast : YunJae, YooSu, Jung ChangMin. etc.  
Genre : YAOI, Familly, Romance, Hurt, Mpreg.  
Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaeJoong, JaeJoong MILIK YunHo, Cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya.  
Lenght : 1 of 3**  
Warning :** **YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, Geje, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, No Majas, alur lambat- kadang cepet(?) TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, NO BASH.**

NP: Love Is Hard (Ost. Dramkor My Girl/ Ost. Dangerous Love pas Yunjae pelukan^^)

**~*TVXQ_YunJae*~**

SRAKK

"_Mwondae ige_?" Yunho mengambil amplop coklat yang di taruh Junsu di meja.

"Aku sudah menyelidiknya. Itu adalah data orang-orang yang sekarang sedang dekat dengan Kim Jaejoong." Junsu duduk menyilangkan kakinya.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah memutuskan untuk melupakannya." Ujar Yunho menyimpan kembali amplop itu di meja.

"Kau akan menyerah begitu saja? Bukankah kau belum mencobanya?"

"Aku sudah melihatnya. Jaejoong sudah bahagia dengan hidupnya yang sekarang. Mungkin Yoochun bisa membahagiakannya."

"Jaejoong dan Yoochun hanya berteman." Sela Junsu cepat. "Aku sudah menyelidikinya, mereka memang dekat, dan karena saking dekatnya mereka terlihat mesra." Ucapnya lagi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, Yoochun masih sendiri sekarang, dia terlalu sibuk dengan Film baru yang digarapnya." Jawab Junsu yakin.

"Kau sangat bersemangat Junsu-_yah_..."

"Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan kembali kebahagiaanku, cukup sekali aku membuat kesalahan. Kalau memang Yoochun sudah tak mau kembali lagi padaku, aku akan menyerah, tapi setidaknya aku sudah berusaha." Terang Junsu. Yunho yang mendengarnya hanya diam, ia membenarkan perkataan Junsu. Jika Junsu saja bersemangat untuk mendapatkan kembali cintanya, mengapa dia tidak?

"Baiklah...aku pergi dulu, aku mau mengunjungi Yoochun-ku di tempat _shooting_." Ucap Junsu sambil tersenyum. Ia memang hampir setiap hari menemui Yoochun, ia rela jika disebut _namja_ tak tahu diri, yang penting Yoochun bisa kembali lagi padanya. Pikirnya.

.  
.

"Tuan, kopinya.." Ucapan seorang _OB_ menyadarkan Yunho dari lamunannya. Tadi ia memang menyuruh seseorang membelikan kopi di kedai langganannya semenjak enam bulan lalu.

"_Gomawo_..."

Hhmmm...

Yunho mencium aroma kopi yang tadi di pesannya. _Brown Sugar Macchiato_, (slh 1 drama Taiwan favo author neh#Plakkk ) itu adalah kopi kesukaanya. Ia meneguknya pelan, manis. Semanis yang membuatnya, pikirnya.

Di tempat lain Jaejoong tak berhenti menggerutu, bibir _ cherry _nya mengerucut imut.

"Taeminnie, kau tahu siapa yang selalu ingin meminum kopi buatanku? Menyebalkan sekali, padahal kopi yang dibuat karyawanku pun tak kalah enak, ck." Gerutu Jaejoong bertanya pada salah satu karyawannya.

"Orang yang datang ke sini bilang, kopi itu untuk Presdir-nya, dia ingin pemilik _Cafe_ sendiri yang membuatnya." jawab karyawan yang bernama Taemin itu.

"_Geundae wae_? Memangnya perusahaannya sebesar apa sampai aku harus patuh padanya?"

"Katanya besar sekali _Hyung_, dia juga sempat memperlihatkan _Golden Card_ lambang perusahaannya. Lagi pula, walau bagaimanapun dia pelanggan kita 'kan _Hyung_? Jadi kita harus melayaninya dengan baik." Ujar Taemin. Ia kembali mengeringkan gelas-gelas yang telah dicucinya.

"Tapi tetap saja menyebalkan." ucap Jaejoong masih menggerutu. "YJ Corp, YJ Corp. Perusahaan apa itu? namanya saja aneh sekali."

Taemin yang melihat Bos nya mengomel itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Menurutnya Bos nya itu harusnya masih duduk di bangku SMU, mengingat wajah dan kelakuannya yang masih seperti remaja itu. Ck.

Yunho menarik nafasnya dalam. Ia sudah memutuskan akan menemui Jaejoong dan berusaha mendapatkan kembali _namja_ cantik itu. Kini ia mendatangi Coffe Cojjee, ia duduk di kursi dekat kaca, sehingga ia bisa melihat pemandangan di luar.

"Permisi, mau pesan apa Tuan?" Sapa pelayan di sana.

"Apa Jaejoong ada?" Yunho balik bertanya.

"Jaejoong _Hyung_ sedang menjemput anaknya di sekolah, mungkin sebentar lagi dia pulang." jawab ramah pelayan pria itu. Ia menyebut Jaejoong '_Hyung_' karena memang semua karyawan di sana menyebut Jaejoong '_Hyung_ atau _Oppa_'.

"Aku akan menunggunya." Ucap Yunho kemudian.

Sepuluh menit Yunho menunggu Jaejoong, dan akhirnya orang yang ditunggu pun datang. Jaejoong masuk dengan menuntun Changmin di sebelahnya. Jaejoong yang diberitahu jika ada orang yang menunggunya, langsung bergegas menemui orang tersebut.

"Yunho?" Kaget Jaejoong setelah tahu siapa orang yang menunggunya itu.

"_Hi_, Jae..." sapa Yunho tersenyum. Kemudian Jaejoong duduk di depan Yunho. Ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka bertemu kembali setelah perceraian mereka enam bulan lalu.

"_Urimaniyeo._..Apa kabar Jae?"

"Umm, Baik." Jawab Jaejoong singkat. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan mantan suaminya itu.

Hening

"_Ummaaa_...Min lapar..." Seru changmin menghampiri keduanya. "Kenapa lama seka—_A...appa_..." Lirih Changmin terkejut melihat ayahnya.

"_Annyeong_ Minnie-_yah_..." Sapa Yunho tersenyum. Jaejoong terhenyak mendengar panggilan Yunho untuk anaknya. Biasanya Yunho akan memanggil Changmin dengan nama lengkapnya 'Jung Changmin', tapi sekarang...?

"_Umma_...Min lapar, Min tunggu di ruangan _Umma_." Ucap _namja_ cilik itu menghiraukan sapaan Yunho. Kemudian Changmin pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang terdiam karena ia mengacuhkannya.

"Ada apa Yunho-_yah_? Apa ada hal penting hingga membuatmu datang ke mari?" tanya Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatian Yunho.

"Aku...Aku hanya ingin lebih dekat dengan Changmin."

Jaejoong mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba..."

"Aku hanya ingin lebih dekat dan lebih mengenal anakku, walau bagaimanapun Changmin adalah anakku, darah dagingku." Sela Yunho memotong ucapan Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang mendengarnya tertawa.

"Kenapa baru sekarang kau menganggap kalau Changmin itu anakmu?" Tanya Jaejoong sinis.

"_Mianhae_, aku...aku sungguh menyesal... Jaejoong-_ah_... Sekarang, ijinkan aku menebus kesalahanku pada Changmin dulu. _Jebal_..." Mohon Yunho.

Jaejoong terdiam, ia sendiri merasa heran. Yunho yang ia kenal dulu sangat irit berbicara, dan tak pernah menunjukan ekspresinya. Tapi kini mantan suaminya itu sangat berbeda, bahkan Yunho memohon padanya. Hey, apakah dunia sudah mau kiamat?

"Aku tak akan melarangmu bertemu dengan Changmin, karena dia juga anakmu. Tapi aku tak menjamin Changmin akan cepat dekat denganmu, mungkin dia masih trauma dengan sikapmu padanya dulu." Terang Jaejoong setelah ia melihat kesungguhan di mata Yunho.

"_Gomawo_ Jae-_yah_...Aku akan bersabar." Ucap Yunho mantap, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Sungguh, ia melihat Yunho seperti orang lain sekarang.

Sudah 30 menit Yunho menungu di depan Sekolah Changmin, sesuai rencananya, ia akan mulai mendekati Changmin dengan menjemput anaknya itu di sekolah. Ia tetap menunggu dengan sabar, walaupun dirinya sudah merasa pegal.

Terlihat sosok _namja_ kecil yang tingginya berbeda dari _namja_ kecil seusianya keluar dari gerbang sekolah. _Namja_ kecil itu menengokkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk melihat jemputannya.

"Minnie-_ah_..."

"_Appa_..."

Yunho menghampiri Changmin yang masih terkejut dengan kedatangannya. "_Appa_ datang untuk menjemput Min, Min mau pulang sama _Appa_ 'kan?" Ucap Yunho mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Tapi..."

"Changminnie..." Seorang _namja_ tampan yang masih muda terpogoh-pogoh berlari menghampiri Changmin dan Yunho. "Hahhh...hahh...Syukurlah belum terlambat. Ayo pulang..." ajaknya menarik tangan kecil Changmin.

GREPP!

Yunho memegang pergelangan tangan _namja_ itu.

"_Nuguseyo_?"

"Aku ayahnya Changmin. Changmin akan pulang bersamaku." Ucap Yunho tajam.

"Ah..._Mianhae_...tapi aku di suruh Jae _hyung_ menjemput Changmin, jadi Changmin akan pulang bersamaku. _Kkajja_ Minnie..."

"Changmin akan pulang bersamaku." Kukuh Yunho.

"Tidak bisa Tuan, Changmin akan pulang bersamaku." Ucap _namja_ itu sama ngototnya.

"Tidak—"

"_Geumanhae._..." Hardik Changmin melerai pertengkaran orang dewasa itu. "Seungri-_jussi_, Min mau pulang sama _Appa_...Seungri-_jussi_ bilang sama _Umma_ _ne...Kkajja Appa_..." Changmin memegang tangan Yunho dan mengajaknya pergi. Sedangkan Yunho, ia sangat senang Changmin lebih memilih pulang bersamanya.

Yunho meleletkan lidahnya mengejek Seungri, sedangkan Seungri sendiri hanya menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

.  
.

Di mobil Changmin terdiam, sedangkan Yunho mengemudi dengan fokus.

"_Gomawo_..." Ucap Yunho memecah keheningan.

"Huh?" Bingung Changmin.

"_Gomawo _karena Min lebih memilih pulang dengan _Appa_..." Ucap Yunbo tersenyum melihat wajah bingung anaknya.

"Min senang _Appa_ menjemput. Karena itu berarti _Appa _sedang tidak sibuk. Kalau Min menolak, Min takut nanti _Appa _ga bisa menjemput Min lagi karena sibuk." Ujar Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Yunho sendiri terhenyak mendengar penuturan Changmin, ia tersenyum miris. Mungkin dulu ketika ia tak pernah menjemput atau mengantar Changmin ke sekolah, Changmin mengira kalau dirinya sibuk. Sungguh Yunho sangat menyesal jika teringat lagi hal itu.

"Mulai sekarang _Appa_ akan mengantar dan menjemput Min sekolah, _Eotte_?"

"_Jeongmal_? Apa _Appa _tidak sibuk?"

"_Appa_ ga akan sibuk lagi, asal Min mau."

"Min mau _Appa_...!" Seru Changmin girang. Yunho yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum. Ia pikir Changmin akan membencinya, tapi ternyata...Changmin memang seperti malaikat.^^

.  
.

"Pelan-pelan makannya sayang..." Yunho menyeka lelehan pasta di sekitar mulut Changmin. Saat ini mereka tengah makan siang di sebuah restoran yang cukup mewah. Yunho baru tahu jika anaknya itu mempunyai selera makan yang besar.

"Min suka makanannya _Appa_, semuanya enak." Celoteh Changmin, Yunho tersenyum mendengarnya. Mereka meneruskan kembali makannya.

"Minnie-_ah_...Umm...Seungri-_jussi_ itu siapa?" Tanya Yunho ragu, jujur ia penasaran kenapa Jaejoong mempercayakan menjemput Changmin pada _namja_ muda itu.

"Seungri-_jussi_ itu pacar _Umma_."

"Uhuk...Uhukk..." Yunho yang sedang minum tersedak mendengar ucapan Changmin.

"_Mwo_? pacar..._Umma_..?"

"Sebenarnya bukan Cuma Seungri-_jussi_ saja, tapi ada juga Taecyeon-_jussi_, Jinki-_jussi_, Seungheon-_jussi_...Siwon-_jussi_, Nickhun-_jussi_, ah Jisung-_jussi_ juga..." Imbuh Changmin menghitung pacar _Umma_nya itu dengan jari mungilnya.

"_NDEEE_?" Kaget Yunho, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Sejak kapan mantan istrinya itu jadi _playboy_? Padahal mereka baru bercerai sekitar enam bulan. Ck Sepertinya ia harus membuka amplop yang dulu pernah diberikan Junsu kepadanya.

.  
.

Jaejoong mondar-mandir cemas di teras rumahnya. Seungri bilang Changmin pulang bersama Yunho, tapi sampai malam mereka belum pulang. Apa Yunho menculik Changmin? Pikirnya.

Suara mobil membuyarkan khayalannya. Dengan segera Jaejoong menghampiri mobil yang ia tahu milik Yunho itu. Dilihatnya Yunho menggendong Changmin yang tertidur.

"Kenapa kalian—"

"Sssttt.." Yunho menempelkan telunjuk kanannya di bibir Jaejoong, sehingga _namja_ cantik itu menghentikan ucapannya. "Aku akan menidurkan Changmin dulu." Ucapnya, kemudian masuk dan naik ke lantai atas untuk menidurkan Changmin. Jaejoong sendiri masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"_Yya_! Kim Jaejoong...sampai kapan kau akan berdiri terus di luar?" Seruan Yunho menyadarkan Jaejoong. Dengan segera _namja_ cantik itu masuk ke rumahnya dan menghampiri Yunho yang sudah merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Kenapa kalian baru pulang? Ini sudah malam dan—"

"Aku membawa Changmin jalan-jalan, dan sepertinya dia menikmatinya hingga kami lupa waktu." Lagi, Yunho menyela perkataan Jaejoong. "Jae-_yah_...bisakah kau membuatkan ku makanan? aku lapar, belum makan malam?" Ujarnya memelas.

"Ck...Bukankah seharian kalian berjalan-jalan? kenapa belum makan? Gerutu Jaejoong, tapi tak ayal _namja_ cantik itu pergi ke dapur membuatkan makan malam untuk mantan suaminya itu.

Jaejoong mengerutu sebal ketika ia sedang memasak, mengapa Yunho berubah jadi baik seperti itu? Apa Yunho terbentur dan otaknya mengalami kerusakan? pikirnya.

Sedangkan Yunho, _namja_ tampan itu tak berhenti mengulum senyum melihat Jaejoong yang sedang serius memasak. Ia dengan setia menunggu di meja makan. Sebenarnya Yunho tak begitu lapar. Tapi ia sengaja, supaya ia bisa lebih lama berdekatan dengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong selesai memasak. Ia meletakan masakannya di meja makan.

"Kenapa banyak sekali?"

"Kau pikir aku bisa makan, sedangkan anakku belum pulang." jawab Jaejoong ketus. Yunho tersenyum mendengarnya, itu berarti dirinya akan makan malam berdua dengan Jaejoong bukan?

_Drrttt...Drrtttt_...

Suara getar ponsel menghentikan Jaejoong yang akan menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"_Ne, waeyo_ Jisung _hyung_?" Jaejoong menjawab teleponnya seraya pergi menjauh dari Yunho. Tapi walaupun begitu, Yunho masih bisa mendengar Jaejoong berbicara.

"Sekarang?..._Aniya_, aku bisa...Tidak perlu, aku sendiri yang akan ke sana, _Hyung _tunggu saja..._ne bye_..."

PIP

"Yunho-_yah...Mianhae._..Sepertinya aku tak bisa menemanimu makan, aku akan makan di luar bersama temanku." Ucap Jaejoong. Tanpa mendengarkan sahutan dari Yunho, Jaejoong mengambil mantel dan memakainya.

"Ah...jika sudah selesai, piring bekasnya simpan saja di sana, nanti aku akan mencucinya besok." Ucapnya lagi kemudian pergi meninggalkan Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho sendiri hanya diam. _Namja_ tampan itu mencengkram erat sendok yang dipegangnya. Ia tahu Jaejoong akan pergi dengan kekasihnya.

"Yunho-_yah_...Umm...Bisakah malam ini kau menginap di sini? Aku titip Changmin, karena mungkin aku tak akan pulang." Ujar Jaejoong kembali menghampiri Yunho. "_Gomawo _Yunho-_yah,_ aku pergi.._Annyeong_..."

BLAMMM!

Pintu tertutup, Jaejoong sudah pergi. Bahkan Yunho tak sempat membalas ucapan Jaejoong satupun.

Apakah _namja_ cantik itu sengaja ingin membalas perbuatannya yang selalu mengacuhkannya dulu? Tak bisakah Jaejoong kembali padanya dan memulai semuanya dari awal lagi?

"_DAMN_!" Yunho membanting sendok yang dipegangnya ke lantai. Hatinya sungguh marah, ia seperti sudah tak di anggap lagi oleh Jaejoong.

"Mmckkpp..."

"KIM JAEJOONG!"

Jaejoong melepaskan ciumannya dengan Jisung. Ia menoleh ke arah suara teriakan yang memanggilnya. Yunho berdiri dengan wajah merah menahan amarah. Tangannya mengepal, dan tangan kirinya mencengkram erat sebuah koper yang dibawanya.

Dengan tenang dan wajah tanpa dosa Jaejoong menghampiri mantan suaminya itu. Ia mengusap sedikit lelehan _saliva_ di sekitar mulutnya.

"Yunho..Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya tersenyum. Seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

GERPP!

"Ikut aku.." Yunho memegang pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan menyeretnya.

PLASS

Jaejoong melepaskan cengkraman Yunho dengan kasar. "Tunggu aku di atas. Kau tak lihat aku sedang ada tamu?" Ucapnya dingin. Dan meninggalkan Yunho yang masih mematung.

"_Hyung, mianhae_...sepertinya kau harus pulang. Tak apa 'kan?" Ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah _Aegyo_-nya, berbeda sekali dengan wajah yang ia tunjukan pada Yunho tadi.

"_Ne, gwaenchana Honey_...Nanti kita bisa meneruskannya." sahut Jisung mengerling.

Cup

Jaejoong mengecup pipi Jisung. "_Gomawo, Hyung_ memang yang terbaik."

"Aku pulang _ne_..." pamit Jisung seraya mengelus pipi mulus Jaejoong.

"Hati-hati _Hyung_..."

Jisung tersenyum, kemudian ia pergi melewati Yunho yang masih berdiri dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"_Annyeong_ Tuan Jung..." Pamitnya tersenyum pada Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho? _Namja_ tampan itu hanya diam melihat kekasih Jaejoong yang menurutnya 'sok akrab itu.

"Kau mau kemana dengan koper itu?" Pertanyaan Jaejoong mengembalikan khayalan Yunho yang ingin memutilasi Jisung, karena sudah berani mencium Jaejoong. Karena menurutnya, hanya dirinyalah yang boleh mencium bibir _cherry_ itu.

"Aku akan tinggal di sini."

"_Mwo_?"

"Kau selalu pulang malam, dan kau juga sempat tak pulang ke rumah. Kau pikir aku mau melihat Changmin sendirian di rumah?... Dan tadi, apa yang kalian lakukan? Kalau saja aku tak datang, kalian pasti sudah mengotori rumah ini dengan perbuatan mesum kalian." Cecar Yunho tajam.

"_Yya_! jaga bicaramu, kau pikir kami akan melakukan itu? Aku bukan kau Jung Yunho...!" Jaejoong menatap tajam Yunho.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah...kau tak perlu khawatir. Jika aku pulang malam, aku akan menyuruh karyawan _cafe_ ku untuk menjaga Changmin di sini."

"_Andwe_...kau pikir semudah itu. Pokoknya aku akan tinggal di sini." Kukuh Yunho.

"Ck...terserahlah..." Jawab Jaejoong akhirnya. Karena ia tahu betapa keras kepalanya seorang Jung Yunho. Jadi ia tak mau capek-capek berdebat dengan _namja_ tampan itu.

.  
.

Yunho terlihat serius menatap layar televisi yang tengah menayangkan _Film Action_ itu. Padahal sesungguhnya ia tak berkonsentrasi melihat Film itu.

Yunho tersenyum kecut, ini pertama kalinya mereka menonton film bersama, karena semenjak menikah dengan Jaejoong dulu, jangankan bercengkrama seperti ini, bertegur sapapun mereka jarang. Kalau boleh ia ingin mengulang waktu, tapi bisakah?

Diliriknya Jaejoong yang masih serius menonton sambil memakan kacang kering kesukaanya.# Sejak kapan Jaema doyan kacang -_-

Ehemm..

"Jae...Ku dengar dari Changmin kau berpacaran dengan bocah yang kau suruh menjemput Changmin waktu itu." Ucap Yunho memulai percakapan.

"Maksudmu Seungri?"

"_Ne_...ah katanya kau juga berpacaran dengan Siwon, Seungheon, Taecyeon, dan siapa lagi aku lupa?"

"Jinki, Nickhun, dan Jisung _Hyung_." lanjut Jaejoong.

"_Ne_, apakah itu...Benar?" Tanya Yunho ragu.

"Um...aku memang berpacaran dengan mereka semua."

"_MWOOO_?"

"_Aish_... Jung Yunho kenapa kau berteriak _eoh_? Bagaimana kalau Changmin bangun? _Aishh_..." Jaejoong menggerutu.

"_Yya_! Sejak kapan kau jadi seorang _playboy eoh_?" Bentak Yunho.

"Sejak kau menceraikanku." Jawab Jaejoong masih tetap memakan kacangnya dengan santai.

"Bukan aku yang menceraikanmu, tapi kau sendiri yang meminta." Sanggah Yunho.

"Sama saja." Ucap Jaejoong tak peduli.

"Ck..." Yunho hanya berdecak lidah mendengarnya. Ia sungguh tak mengerti jalan pikiran Jaejoong. "Apa kau tak ingin menjalani hubungan yang serius?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Aku ingin, tapi nanti...sekarang aku sedang menikmati kehidupanku... Apa kau tak pernah tahu istilah memilih calon pasangan yang baik?"

"Huh?" Yunho mengernyitkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"Koleksi, Seleksi, Eliminasi. Tiga tahap...Sekarang aku sedang mengoleksi dan menyeleksi siapa yang pantas menjadi calon pasanganku nanti. Kemudian nanti aku akan mengeliminasinya satu persatu jika sudah menemukan pasanagn yang cocok." ujar Jaejoong seraya tersenyum.

"_Michyeosseo_... Kau pikir mereka tak sakit hati kau permainkan seperti itu _eoh_?" Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Jaejoong yang di kenalnya dulu tak seperti ini, pikirnya.

"Yang pasti aku tak **selingkuh**." Ucap Jaejoong menekan kata selingkuh. "Mereka tahu jika bukan hanya mereka saja yang berhubungan denganku, dan mereka menghormati ku. Jangan salahkan aku juga, aku tak pernah mengejar mereka, mereka sendiri yang datang dan memintaku menjadi kekasihnya." Imbuhnya bangga.

Yunho terdiam, ia tak menyangka jika dirinya akan mendapatkan banyak rival untuk mendapatkan Jaejoong kembali.

"Aku—"

"Aku tahu Yunho-_yah_...Kau ingin kembali padaku _aniya_?"

DEG

"_Mianhae_ Yun-_ah_...Aku tak bisa kembali lagi padamu. Bayang-bayang kebersamaan kita dulu selalu menghantuiku. Aku takut...Aku tak ingin kecewa untuk kedua kalinya." Lirih Jaejoong. "Jadi, aku rasa kita lebih baik seperti ini, kita bersahabat saja...Kau...carilah orang yang lebih baik dariku."

"..."

"Sudah malam, aku tidur dulu, _Jumuseyo_..."

Yunho masih terpaku karena ucapan yang dilontarkan Jaejoong barusan.

Bukankah itu berarti Jaejoong menolaknya? Apakah memang sudah tak ada kesempatan lagi untuknya? Lalu untuk apa dirinya kembali ke rumah itu jika Jaejoong sudah dengan jelas menolaknya?

"Hahhhh..." Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Sepertinya usahanya untuk mendapatkan kembali Jaejoong tidak semudah yang ia pikir.

Haruskah ia menyerah?

_**TBC**_

RnR lagi ya^^

YUNJAE IS REAL...!  
Always Keep The Faith...^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : **Jebal Dorawajyeo (Sequel Mianhae)**

Writer : Nickey Jung Rae Suk

Rating : K+

Cast : YunJae, YooSu, Jung ChangMin.

OC : Jisung (Cha Ji Heon PTB), Taemin (SHINEe)

Genre : YAOI, Familly, Romance, Hurt, MPreg.

Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaeJoong, JaeJoong MILIK YunHo, Cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya.

Lenght : 2 of 3**  
**

**Warning :** **YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, No Majas, alur lambat- kadang cepet(?) TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, NO BASH.**

**Chapter 2**

Sudah sebulan Yunho tinggal kembali satu rumah dengan Jaejoong dan Changmin. Sekarang keduanya memang dekat, tidak seperti saat mereka masih menjadi suami istri dulu yang seolah tak peduli dengan keberadaan masing-masing.

Yunho membuktikan perkataannya bahwa ia akan berubah menjadi sosok Ayah yang pantas untuk Changmin.

Tugas mengantar-jemput sekolah Changmin menjadi rutinitasnya setiap hari. Ia rela menunda urusan kantornya demi menyenangkan sang buah hati.

Jaejoong merasa senang dengan perubahan Yunho, namun ia juga merasa risih, sebab Yunho selalu saja bersikap manja dan mesra padanya, padahal Jaejoong sudah jelas menolak Yunho waktu itu.

Seperti sekarang, Yunho dengan senyuman mautnya tengah menunggu mantan istri yang diyakininya akan segera kembali menjadi istrinya itu membuatkan secangkir kopi untuknya.

Jika dulu Yunho harus memesan kopi itu di Cojjee, sekarang tidak lagi. Karena sang pembuat kopi sudah tinggal serumah dengannya.

**TAK!**

Jaejoong meletakan _cup coffee _itu di meja.

"Jadi orang yang setiap hari memesan kopi buatanku itu, anda ?" Jaejoong melipat tangannya di dada.

Yunho meneguk _Brown sugar Macchiato_-nya. "_Mashita_..." Ucapnya nikmat. Namun _namja_ tampan itu terkesiap saat melihat tatapan tajam Jaejoong. "_Ne_...terimakasih sudah membuatkanku kopi yang sangaaaat enak." Senyumnya tanpa dosa.

**Pletakkk!**

"_Yya, weiresseyo_?" Yunho mengusap kepalanya yang dijitak Jaejoong.

"Kau tahu? Kau sudah membuatku repot. Jika saja aku tahu kalau kau yang memesannya, aku tak mau membuatkannya." Oceh Jaejoong. "Dan lagi, bukannya nama perusahaanmu itu Jung's Corp? Kenapa jadi YJ Corp _eoh_?" Herannya, karena Taemin bilang orang yang memesan kopi buatannya itu adalah Presdir perusaahan besar bernama YJ Corp.

Yunho terkekeh. "Sebentar lagi kau pasti akan tahu Boo..."

**Cup**

"_Galkhae...Gomawo_ untuk sarapan paginya." Ucap Yunho mengerling. Kemudian ia pergi meningglakan Jaejoong yang masih membatu karena telah mengecup bibir cherry-nya.

"_Yya_! JUNG YUNHOOOO..."

~*YunJae*~

Yoochun menyeret tangan Junsu keluar dari sebuah kafe. Ia membawa Junsu ke tempat parkir.

**PLASS**

"_Wae_? Kenapa kau terus mengganggu hidupku Junsu-_yah_? Tak puaskah dulu kau menghancurkan hatiku?" Marah Yoochun menatap tajam Junsu. "Kau? Sudah berapa kali kau menghancurkan acara kencanku _eoh_? Jika terus begini, aku tak akan pernah bisa menikah Kim Junsu!"

"Maka dari itu menikahlah denganku?" Ucap Junsu tanpa peduli tatapan marah Yoochun.

"_Mwo? Micyeosso?_"

"_Nde_...aku gila karenamu! Bukankah aku sudah meminta maaf Yoochun-_ah_...? Aku menyesal, aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu. Aku... Aku ingin menikah denganmu..." Junsu manangis. Ia seperti sudah tak punya harga diri lagi. Padahal dulu dirinya yang jelas-jelas mengkhianati Yoochun. Namun sekarang ia rela mengemis cinta Yoochun, apapun ia lakukan. Termasuk selalu menghancurkan acara kencan buta Yoochun dengan beberapa _namja_ atau _yeoja_.

"_Mianhae_...aku tak mau sakit untuk ke dua kalinya. Aku masih tak mempercayaimu... Aku harap kau melupakanku Junsu-_yah_... Karena aku sudah tak mencintaimu lagi... Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi..." Setelah mengucapkan itu Yoochun pergi. Ada rasa sesak di dadanya melihat airmata Junsu. Tapi ia sudah bertekad, ia tak mau lagi berhubungan dengan _namja_ yang sudah membuat hatinya terluka itu.

Junsu masih berdiri memandang mobil Yoochun yang mulai menjauh..."_Geurae_...aku tak akan pernah muncul di hadapanmu lagi Chunnie-_ah_...Aku akan pergi...jauh..." Lirihnya.

~*YunJae*~

"_MWO_? Kau...kau akan menikah dengan _Ahjussi_ itu?" keget Yunho tak percaya dengan ucapan Jaejoong.

"_Nde_...Aku sudah memutuskan untuk berumah tangga lagi, dan aku memilih Jisung_ Hyung _ yang menjadi calon suamiku."

"..."

"Kau boleh tinggal di sini lagi Yun-_ah_...Tapi aku akan membawa Changmin bersamaku..." Ucap Jaejoong lagi karena Yunho masih terdiam.

"Apakah aku memang sudah tak ada kesempatan lagi? Apa kau tak melihat kesungguhanku Jae?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong sendu.

"_Mianhae_...bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang...Aku...aku masih trauma dengan hubungan kita dulu." Kilah Jaejoong.

"Tapi itu dulu Jae! Apa kau tak bisa melihat perubahanku? Sekarang aku berbeda...Aku-...aku mencintaimu... "

"_Mianhae_ Yunho-_yah_... Pernikahanku bulan depan, ku harap kau mengerti." Setelah mengucapkan itu Jaejoong pergi. Yunho merasakan mendadak tubuhnya lemas, kakinya seolah tak bertulang. Apakah dirinya memang sudah tak bisa kembali bersama Jaejoong lagi?

Seminggu sejak Jaejoong mengatakan tentang pernikahannya pada Yunho ia tak pernah bertatap muka dengan _namja_ tampan itu, jikapun mereka bertemu, Jaejoong akan langsung pergi menghindar.

Selama seminggu itu pula Yunho selalu berusaha untuk menyakinkan Jaejoong kembali, bahwa keputusannya menikah dengan Jisung adalah salah.

"Jae..."

"Ku mohon mengertilah Yun-_ah_..." Jaejoong yang sudah tahu apa yang akan Yunho katakan segera menyela. Ia melepaskan cengkraman Yunho di pergelangan tangannya. Ck. sepertinya Yunho memang harus menyerah sekarang.

.  
.

"_Appa_, kenapa bawa Min ke pantai?"

"_Wae_? Min ga suka?" Tanya Yunho. Sekarang Yunho dan Changmin sedang duduk di tepi pantai melihat ombak dan burung camar yang saling berkejaran. Changmin duduk di samping Yunho dengan tatapan _aegyo_-nya.

"_Aniya_, Min suka pantai... Min pernah pergi ke pantai sama _Umma_ dan Chun-_jussi_..." Ujar _namja_ cilik itu. Yunho mendengus mendengarnya. Pasti dulu Changmin sering pergi bersama Jaejoong dan Yoochun, pikirnya.

Keduanya terdiam menikmati pemandangan indah di depannya. Hanya suara ombak berdebur yang terdengar.

"Minnie-_ah_... Kenapa Min 'ga benci _Appa_?" tanya Yunho setelah beberapa saat mereka tak bersuara.

"Huh?"

"Bukannya dulu _Appa_ jahat padamu? _Appa_ tak pernah menyapamu, _Appa_ tak pernah mengantarmu ke sekolah, _Appa_ tak pernah mengajakmu ber-ma-in..." Lidah Yunho terasa kelu saat mengucapkan itu. Rasa sesal karena telah menelantarkan Changmin dulu kembali menghinggapinya. _Namja_ tampan itu bersusah payah menaha tangisnya.

Changmin terdiam mendengarnya, _namja_ cilik yang sebentar lagi menginjak usia enam tahun itu mencerna baik-baik ucapan ayahnya.

"Karena Min sayang _Appa_." Changmin tersenyum setelah mengucapkan itu membuat Yunho menoleh memandang anaknya. "_Appa_ ga jahat 'ko...kalau _Appa_ jahat Min ga akan ada di sini... Kata ibu guru, kita ada karena orang tua kita saling menyayangi, jadi Min lahir karena Cinta _Appa_ dan _Umma_" Celoteh Changmin berusaha menjelaskan dengan cara khas anak-anak.

**TES**

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, seorang Jung Yunho yang terkenal dingin dan angkuh meneteskan air matanya karena ucapan seorang anak kecil.

"_Appa waeyo_?" Changmin tekesiap melihat _Appa_nya menangis.

"_Gwaenchana...Appa_ terlalu senang."

**GREPP!**

Yunho memeluk erat tubuh Changmin, ia menangis kembali. Kenapa dulu ia begitu jahat pada anaknya? Jika saja ia bisa bersikap baik pada Changmin dan Jaejoong, mungkin sekarang ia sudah bahagia dengan keluarga kecilnya.

"_Gomawo_..." Ucapnya masih terisak. Sebut ia cengeng karena seorang _namja_ sepertinya menangis, tapi ia tak peduli. Ia terlalu bahagia mempunyai anak berhati malaikat seperti Changmin.

"_Appa_ juga sayang Minnie..."

_Cup~Cup~Cup~_

Yunho mengecup wajah kecil Changmin bertubi-tubi.

"Hahaha...Sudah _Appa_...geliii..."

_._

_._

_._

_TAP~TAP~TAP~_

Yunho berlari di koridor apartement Junsu. Ketika berbelok, ia berpas-pasan dengan Yoochun. Mereka saling bertatapan tapi kemudian Yunho mendengus dan meneruskan langkahnya kembali.

Yoochun yang memang tinggal satu bangunan apartement dengan Junsu hanya mengendikan bahunya tak peduli. Ia kembali meneruskan langkahnya.

"JUNSU-_YAH_!"

Teriakan Yunho menghentikan langkah Yoochun, dengan segera ia berbalik dan masuk ke apartement Junsu.

Yoochun membelakan matanya ketika dilihatnya Yunho menggendong Junsu yang terkulai lemah dengan darah yang mengucur dari pergelanagn tangannya.

"Minggir!" Bentak Yunho, karena ia tahu Yoochunlah yang menyebabkan Junsu berbuat nekat seperti itu.

Ketika pulang dari pantai, Yunho mendapatkan pesan dari mantan kekasihnya itu, sebuah pesan yang membuatnya menyimpulkan sesuatu yang buruk. Dan ternyata dugaannya benar. Junsu mencoba melakukan bunuh diri dengan memotong urat nadi pada pergelangan tangannya.

.  
.

**DUAGHH!**

Yunho memukul keras rahang Yoochun.

"Kau tahu? Dia sudah menyesali perbuatannya. Dia ingin memperbaiki hubungannya denganmu. Orang yang sangat dia cintai sekarang adalah kau! Tapi kenapa kau tak mempercayainya HAH? APA INI HUKUMAN YANG KAU BERIKAN UNTUKNYA?"

**DUAGHH!**

Kembali Yunho memukul Yoochun. Tapi _namja_ _cassanova_ itu tak membalasnya, ia hanya diam menerima pukulan Yunho untuknya.

"_Mianhae_..." Lirihnya menyesal.

"Katakan itu padanya!" Setelah mengatakan itu Yunho pergi meninggalkan Yoochun yang masih tersungkur di lantai depan ruang UGD.

.

.

.

Yunho melipat pakaiannya dan memasukannya ke dalam koper. Tak lupa, ia juga memasukan beberapa barang yang dibawanya dulu saat kembali ke rumah Jaejoong.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Tanya Jaejoong yang heran melihat Yunho berkemas. Untuk pertama kali setelah mengatakan tentang pernikahannya dengan Jisung, Jaejoong menyapa Yunho terlebih dulu.

"Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemnku." Jawab Yunho seraya menutup kopernya.

"Kau akan kembali? _W-wae_?"

"_Wae_?... Kau bertanya kenapa? Tentu saja aku harus kembali bukan? Dua minggu lagi adalah pernikahanmu. Apa kata calon suamimu jika dia tahu kau masih serumah dengan mantan suamimu?" Yunho tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan mantan istrinya itu. "_Ige_..." Ia memberikan sebuah dokumen pada Jaejoong.

Perlahan Jaejoong membukanya. "Ini...?"

"Aku memberikan seluruh aset dan saham perusahaanku pada Changmin. Sebelum dia dewasa, aku ingin kau yang mengurus perusahaan." Ujar Yunho menjelaskan kebingungan Jaejoong.

"Mengapa kau memberikan ini? Memangnya kau—"

"Aku akan pergi. Aku akan memulai hidup baru di Negeri orang. Aku akan memulainya dari nol... _Mianhae_ Jae-_yah_...aku tak bisa membesarkan _Uri_ Changmin bersama." Terang Yunho. Terdengar nada sedih di sana.

"..."

"Baiklah aku pergi... _Mian_, jika nanti aku tak datang ke pernikahanmu. Jujur aku masih belum siap, hahaha..." gurau Yunho tertawa, tapi Jaejoong bisa menangkap kekecewaan dalam tawa Yunho. "Jaga dirimu dan Changmin baik-baik..."

**Cup**

Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong cukup lama. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. "Kata orang, _jika selamanyapun harus berakhir, maka akhirilah dengan indah_..." Ucap Yunho. "Terimakasih karena kau pernah menjadi bagian hidupku.." Yunho mengusap puncak kepala Jaejoong dengan tersenyum, kemudian _namja_ tampan itu mengusap pipi Jaejoong dengan jemarinya, matanya berkaca-kaca. Jika boleh jujur, ia tak ingin meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Changmin. Namun ia tak bisa jika harus melihat Jaejoong menikah dengan orang lain.

Jaejoong sendiri berusaha menelan ludahnya dengan susah. Matanya pun berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

"_Galkhae_..." Yunho pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih mematung, entah apa yang dipikirkan _namja_ cantik itu. Namun ia menangis, air matanya mengalir mengiringi kepergian mantan suaminya itu.

_**TBC**_

Annyeong...aku bawa chap 2nya...

Banyak yg pengen sekuelnya cepet dipost,padahal aku udah post chap 1 nya dr minggu lalu,mungkin pada ga nemu cz sekuelnya dipisah dr yg MIANHAE. aku sengaja pisah cz judulnya beda.. Mianhaeyo... u.u

Tp, Makasih buat readers yg kemarin udh ninggalin jejaknya...

Review lagi yah..^^

YUNJAE IS REAL...!  
Always Keep The Faith...^^


	3. Chapter 3

Title : **JEBAL DORAWAJYO (Sekuel Mianhae)**

Author : Nickey Jung Rae Suk

Rating : T

Cast : YunJae, YooSu, Jung ChangMin.

OC : Jisung (Cha Ji Hyeon PTB)

Genre : YAOI, Familly, Romance, Hurt, Mpreg.

Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaeJoong, JaeJoong MILIK YunHo, Cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya..

Lenght : 3 of 3**  
**

**Warning :** **YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, No Majas, alur lambat- kadang cepet(?) TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, NO BASH.**

~*YunJae Is Real*~

Jaejoong masih melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Saat ini ia dan Jisung tengah memilih Tuxedo yang akan mereka kenakan pada pernikahan mereka nanti.

Semenjak kepergian Yunho, Jaejoong lebih sering melamun. Ia juga tak tahu mengapa. Padahal ini adalah keputusanya. Tapi mengapa ia masih merasakan jika hatinya belum menerima?

Apa keputusannya menikah dengan Jisung adalah benar? Apakah ia akan bahagia jika menikah dengan namja yang usianya terpaut 9 tahun dengannya itu? Bagaimana dengan Yunho? Bagaimana dengan Changmin?

Pertanyaan itulah yang selalu berputar-putar dikepalanya.

"Kau sangat cantik Jae..." Suara Jisung mengembalikan Jaejoong dari lamunannya.

"Oh Hyung, apa kau sudah menemukan yang cocok?"

"Um... Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Jisung memperlihatkan tuxedo yang sedang dikenakannya.

"Sangat tampan." Puji Jaejoong.

.  
.

Selesai memilih Tuxedo, Jaejoong dan Jisung mampir dulu ke Coffee Cojjee milik Jaejoong. Sudah lama Jisung tak berkunjung ke kedai kopi itu karena kesibukannya sebagai pengusaha pertambangan batu bara.

Jisung menikmati _Vanilla latte_ nya, ia melirik Jaejoong yang sedari tadi hanya melamun. Jisung memang merasakan sejak Jaejoong menerima lamarannya dua minggu lalu, namja cantik itu menjadi lebih pendiam. Padahal Jaejoong selalu ceria jika tengah bersamanya.

Tapi Jisung bisa mengerti itu.

Sebenarnya dulu ketika melamar Jaejoong, Jisung tak pernah sekalipun berpikir dirinya akan diterima. Mengingat kekasih Jaejoong yang, yeah... lebih dari 5 orang, apalagi kehadiran kembali mantan suami Jaejoong. Tapi sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padanya, Jaejoong menerimanya. Maka dari itu Jisung memutuskan untuk secepatnya meminang namja cantik itu.

Tapi sepertinya sang dewi enggan selalu berpihak padanya. Meskipun Jaejoong menerima lamarannya, namun sepertinya masih ada sesuatu hal yang mengganjal dihati namja cantik itu. Dan Jisung tahu, itu semua karena namja tampan mantan suami Jaejoong. Jung Yunho.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan Jae?" Jisung memegang tangan Jaejoong yang tersimpan di meja.

"Nde?...Aniya, amudo aniya..." Elak Jaejoong.

"Jae, apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Jisung menatap dalam mata bulat Jaejoong.

"Ke...napa Hyung bertanya begitu?" Ucap Jaejoong terbata.

"Kenapa kau mau menikah denganku?"

"Tentu saja karena aku mencintaimu.. Hyung-ah...waegeurae?"

Jisung melepaskan tangan Jaejoong. "Kau tahu? Aku selalu merasa cemburu saat kau masih tinggal dengan mantan suamimu, dan dari sana aku berpikir, mungkin kau masih mencintainya hingga mengijinkannya tinggal bersamamu."

"Hyung itu tidak—"

"Bukankah kau pernah gagal dalam pernikahanmu? Apa kau ingin gagal kembali dengan alasan yang sama?"

"..."

"Kembalilah pada Yunho...Aku tahu kau masih mencintainya..." Ujar Jisung lirih.

"Hyung..."

"Aku mencintaimu Jae, **sangat**. Hajiman... Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia, walaupun itu bukan denganku."

Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya. Orang lain saja bisa membaca perasaannya, mengapa dirinya sendiri tidak peka?

"Jangan bohongi perasaanmu lagi Jae-yah..."

~*YunJae*~

Jaejoong berdiri di depan pintu apartement Yunho. Sudah satu jam lebih ia menunggu. Tapi sepertinya Yunho belum kembali. Jaejoong merapatkan jaket yang di kenakannya, ia berjongkok di depan pintu itu.

"Jae?"

Sapaan Yunho membuatnya mendongkakkan kepala. "Yun..." Jaejoong bangun dan merapihkan pakaiannya.

"Sedang apa di sini?" Heran Yunho karena ia tak pernah menyangka Jaejoong akan mendatangi apartementnya. "Masuklah..." Yunho membuka pintu itu lebar. Jaejoong mengikuti Yunho masuk.

"Apa kau sungguh akan pergi?" Tanya Jaejoong langsung. Itulah alasan ia menemui Yunho, karena ingin memastikan keputusan namja tampan itu.

"Ne... Aku akan berangkat minggu depan." Jawab Yunho seraya menaruh minuman dingin di meja.

"Jangan pergi Yunho-yah..." Lirih Jaejoong. Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong yang masih berdiri. Ada apa dengan Jaejoong? pikirnya.

"Waegeurae?" Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Jika aku membatalkan pernikahanku dengan Jisung Hyung, apa kau tidak akan pergi?" Tanya Jaejoong menatap Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum. "Wae? kau ingin membatalkan pernikahanmu? Bukankah kau sangat mencintai ahjussi itu?" Sinis Yunho.

"Aku—"

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk pergi dari hidupmu Jae-yah. Aku sadar aku tak pantas mendapatkan orang sebaik dirimu... Mungkin kita memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama."

GREP!

"Kajima...!" Jaejoong memeluk Yunho dengan erat. "Jangan tinggalkan aku dan Changmin... Kami membutuhkanmu..." Lirih Jaejoong dengan suara terisak.

Yunho melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong. "Dengar, kalaupun aku pergi, kita masih bisa tetap berhubungan. Karena di antara kita ada Changmin. Geokjeongma..."

"Aku akan menunggumu di gereja minggu depan. Jika kau tak datang aku akan menikah dengan Jisung Hyung." Ancam Jaejoong membuat Yunho bingung. "Galkhe..." Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang masih tak mengerti dengan ucapannya.

"Hahh...sudahlah Jung Yunho...keputusanmu sudah bulat untuk pergi dari sini..."

.  
.

Yunho yang sedang membereskan beberapa _file_ harus menghentikan pekerjaannya karena bel apartementnya berbunyi. Ia membuka pintu dan menemukan sebuah bungkusan kecil di depan pintu. Yunho mengambil dan membuka bungkusan itu.

DEG

Ternyata bungkusan itu adalah kartu undangan dari Jaejoong. "Cih... 'jangan pergi Yunho-yah...' " Ucap Yunho menirukan ucapan Jaejoong kemarin. "Tapi apa? Dia bahkan mengirim kartu pernikahannya padaku. Ck..." Yunho membuang undangan itu ke tempat sampah tanpa melihat isinya. Kemudian namja tampan itu meneruskan kembali pekerjaannya.

Jaejoong meremas tangannya yang dingin. Sesekali ia menggigit kuku tangannya gelisah. Ia terus mondar-mandir di ruang rias pengantin itu.

"Jae-yah...sudah saatnya..." Nyonya Kim menghampiri Jaejoong. "Waeyo?"

"Umma... Apa Yunho akan datang? Aku takut dia—"

"Dia pasti datang... Geokjeongma... Bukankah dia bilang mencintaimu eoh? Kkajja..." Nyonya Kim menyeret tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sudah tiba di ruangan tempat ia akan mengucapakan Janji suci. Dilihatnya Jisung tersenyum padanya. Jaejoong pun menghampiri namja tampan itu.

"Kau sangat cantik Jae..."

.  
.

"Chunnie... Tunggu aku..." Junsu tergesa-gesa menyusul Yoochun yang telah berjalan jauh di depannya. Mereka berdua akan menghadiri acara pernikahan Jaejoong.

Well... Junsu dan Yoochun sudah kembali bersama. Sejak insiden percobaan bunuh diri yang dilakukan Junsu, Yoochun sadar jika ternyata Junsu memang sangat mencintainya hingga berbuat nekat seperti itu. Dan sebenarnya, karena dirinya pun masih mencintai Junsu, jadi Yoochun memutuskan untuk kembali pada namja imut itu.

"Kkajja..." Junsu sudah siap duduk di mobil. "Chamka..." tahannya ketika merasakan getaran di saku celananya. Junsu membuka sebuah pesan yang dikirim Yunho. "MWOO?" Teriaknya melihat isi pesan itu.

"Waeyo?" Yoochun tersentak.

"Jung Yunho, dia bilang hari ini dia akan pergi ke Jepang dan sekarang dia sudah di bandara."

"MWOO?" Teriak Yoochun tak kalah nyaring.

"Chunnie-ah sepertinya dia salah paham... Kkajja... Kita harus menghentikannya."

Seketika itu juga Yoochun menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh menuju bandara Incheon. Junsu tak berhenti menghubungi Yunho, tapi sepertinya Yunho sedang menelepon seseorang, terdengar hanya suara operator yang menjawab.

Yunho menelepon mantan sekretarisnya dan memberitahukan kepergiannya hari ini. Namja tampan itu duduk menunggu panggilan keberangkatan pesawatnya.

Drrtt...Drrttt...

Ponselnya bergetar. "Junsu?" Bingungnya. Kenapa namja imut itu meneleponnya? Bukankah dia sudah mengiriminya pesan?

"Yeobbosseo?"

["Yak! Jung Yunho, Oddisseo?"] Teriak Junsu disebrang.

Setelah memberitahukan keberadaannya pada Junsu, namja tampan itu kembali menyimpan ponselnya, tapi sebelumnya ia mematikan dulu ponselnya itu, karena sebentar lagi pesawatnya akan berangkat. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, mengapa Junsu meminta menunggunya? Untuk apa dia menyusulnya ke Bandara? Pikir Yunho.

"Jung Yunho!" Junsu terengah-engah menghampiri Yunho, ia berlari untuk bisa lebih cepat ke tempat Yunho. Di belakangnya Yoochun pun sama tengah memegang dadanya karena sesak akibat berlari.

"Kalian, untuk apa kemari?" Tanya Yunho heran melihat pasangan itu.

"Apa maksud kau akan pergi ke Jepang eoh? Kau tak datang ke acara pernikahanmu? Hah...hah..." Junsu berusaha menormalkan nafasnya yang hampir habis.

"Pernikahan siapa? Naega?" Tanya Yunho menunjuk dirinya tak mengerti.

"Bukankah Jaejoong mengirimu kartu undangan?" Kali ini Yoochun yang berbicara. Namja cassanova itu mengusap keringat di kening indahnya.

"Nde, tapi aku langsung membuangnya."

"MWOO? KAU TAK MELIHATNYA DULU?" Teriak Yoochun dan Junsu bersamaan. Dilihatnya Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

"Aish ppabo..." Junsu mengambil kartu undangan dari saku jasnya dan memberikannya pada Yunho. "Lihatlah!"

Yunho membuka kartu undangan itu dengan bingung, kartu undangan yang sama seperti yang diterimanya tiga hari lalu.

DEG

_Menikah_

_~Kim Jaejoong_

_dengan_

_Jung Yunho~_

Yunho membelakan matanya tak percaya, jadi?

"Kkajja... Kita tak punya banyak waktu lagi." Ucap Junsu sambil menyeret pergi Yunho yang masih terpaku.

Sementara itu di Gereja, Jaejoong tengah menahan amarah dan kekecewaanya. Ternyata Yunho tak datang, namja tampan itu berbohong jika ia masih mencintainya.

Jaejoong menarik Jisung ke altar.

"Jae!" Kaget Jisung karena tiba-tiba Jaejoong menarik tangannya.

"Kita akan menikah Hyung. Namja ppabo itu berbohong, dia tak mencintaiku." Ucap Jaejoong mnegrucutkan bibirnya.

"CHAMKAAA...!" Seru Yunho. Namja tampan itu mengatur nafasnya yang berderu karena berlari. "Ehm... Joesunghamnida...aku terlambat..." Ujarnya tersenyum tenang, seolah dirinya memang benar-benar terlambat karena suatu hal kecil. Padahal jika Yoochun dan Junsu tak menyusulnya ke bandara dan menjelaskan semuanya, mungkin Yunho bukan hanya akan terlambat, tapi dirinya tidak akan menikah dengan namja cantik yang sudah mengacaukan hati dan pikirannya itu.

Yunho berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong. Jisung sendiri sudah turun kembali dari altar saat Yunho datang.

"Untuk apa kau datang?" Sinis Jaejoong, ia menatap Yunho dengan tajam. Tapi di mata Yunho, wajah Jaejoong terlihat sangat menggemasan.

"Mian... tadi ada urusan sebentar." Bohong Yunho seraya tersenyum.

"Aku akan membatalkan—"

"Silahkan nikahkan kami, Bapa..." Sela Yunho, memotong ucapan Jaejoong. Jaejoong mendengus sebal. Setelah dirinya hampir dibuat malu, sekarang dengan tenangnya Yunho meminta pada Pendeta untu menikahkan mereka? '_Jung Yunho...Lihat saja, aku akan menghukummu_.' Batin Jaejoong menyeringai.

Acara pengucapan Janji suci pun berjalan lancar. Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan lembut. Semua tamu yang hadir turut bahagia.

Jisung tersenyum melihat keduanya. Seperti yang pernah di ucapkannya pada Jaejoong, Ia bahagia jika Jaejoong pun bahagia. #peluk om Jisung^^

Junsu memeluk lengan Yoochun. Namja imut itu juga turut merasakan kebahagiaan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Cukup sekali kesalahan yang pernah ia dan Yunho lakukan dulu. Inilah akhir yang ia inginkan. Melihat orang yang pernah dicintainya dulu bahagia, dan dirinya pun bahagia bersama orang yang sekarang sangat dicintainya.

Yoochun juga tersenyum. Pengalaman pelampiasan hubungan dengan Jaejoong dulu cukup membuat dirinya tersadar. Ia membalas dekapan tangan Junsu, dan mencium jemari lentik Junsu. Sepertinya mereka harus segera menyusul Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Nyonya dan Tuan Kim juga Nyonya Jung, tak luput dari kebahagiaan. Perceraian Yunho dan Jaejoong dulu membuat mereka sedih. Jika dulu pada pernikahan pertama, Yunho dan Jaejoong tak ada senyuman sedikitpun, kini mereka bisa melihat senyuman itu selalu tersungging dari bibir kedua mempelai.

Orang yang paling bahagia di sini juga adalah Jung Changmin. Tentu saja namja cilik itu sangat gembira dengan bersatunya kembali orangtuanya.

Selama ini Changmin memang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada orangtuanya. Tapi ketika Yunho dan Jaejoong memutuskan untuk berpisah dulu, Changmin merasakan kehilangan sesuatu. Namun kini sesuatu yang hilang itu telah kembali.

.

.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" Hardik Jaejoong seraya beringsut ke samping dan menyelimuti kembali tubuhnya dengan rapat.

"Ayolah Boo... Bukankah aku sudah meminta maaf... Aku sungguh tidak tahu jika undangan itu—"

"Jika Junsu dan Yoochun tak menyusulmu, aku pasti sudah mati karena malu." Sela Jaejoong berlebihan.

"Ne, ne... aku menyesal..." Yunho mendekati Jaejoong dan berusaha membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh namja cantik itu. Tapi dengan cepat jaejoong menepis tangannya.

"Boo...ini malam pertama kita... Apa kau tega membuat 'adikku' tersiksa?" rajuk Yunho mencebilkan bibir hatinya karena Jaejoong menolak 'bermain' dengannya.

"Tidak ada malam pertama!" Sinis Jaejoong. "YAK! Jung Yunho, kau mau memperkosaku?" Yunho membuka paksa selimut Jaejoong dan menindih tubuh mungil itu.

"Jika itu maumu, aku kan melakukannya." seringai Yunho. Kemudian dengan cepat ia membungkam bibir Jaejoong dengan bibirnya agar namja cantik yang cerewet itu tak lagi berkicau.

"Mmpphhh..."

.  
.

Changmin menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan mungilnya. Ia tak bisa tidur karena mendengar suara berisik dari kamar bumonimnya.

Changmin menyesal. Mengapa tadi siang dirinya tak menrututi perkataan kedua Halmeoninya untuk ikut dengan mereka.

Ia juga menyesal kenapa dirinya tak menginap saja di tempat Chun-jussi nya, padahal dengan jelas kedua pamannya itu- Junsu dan Yoochun- mengajaknya menginap, karena mereka bilang Changmin pasti tidak akan bisa tidur. Tapi ia menolaknya dengan alasan ia akan tidur bersama dengan bumonimnya. Tapi kenyataannya sekarang, ia sendiri di kamarnya tidak bisa tidur.

"Huweeeeee... Halmeoni...Hiks... Chun-jussi... Su-jussi..." Raung Changmin. "Umma sama Appa jahat... Min ga boleh tidur sama mereka... Huweeeee..." Changmin terus menangis.

_.  
._

"_Eung...ahh... di..sanahh.. Yunh..."_

"_Eummmhh ... Ah... sempith..Boo..."_

"_Fasterrr Yunh...Arggghhh..!..."_

.

.

"Huweeee...Berisiiiikkk... Min ga bisa tiduuuuur..."

Dan sepanjang malam, suara tangisan Changmin dan desahan YunJae mengalun indah di mansion itu. Changmin pun ahkirnya bisa tertidur menjelang pagi. Andai author ada di sana, pasti author akan menemani _Angel Max _itu dengan senang hati. Dan tak lupa menaruh CCTV di kamar YunJae. #Plakkk...

_**FIN**_

Jeongmal gomawo buat yg udah ngikutin FF ini dari awal, ini list readers yg baik hati yg udh bersedia ninggalin jejaknya dari Chap awal, tp maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan nama ya ;)

**PiePilly| Guest| rara| Kinarahayu25| jenny| ajid yunjae| hyukkie-chan| min| ChoFanni| Twink| MaghT| riska0122| Shin Min Gi| bang3424|****Minhyunni1318| Cho Sungkyu| PRae15Cha12| KimYcha Kyuu| NisyaraNadya| SeenaPark| SnowyDitactor| abilhikmah| Jihee46| Kjhwang| Jung Jaehyun| BunnyDevil16| dhiniekim| yunjae style| PaprikaPumpkin| Anayanti| Yui the devil| BooBear| Anjani Jaejoong| lipminnie| bumkeyk| Natsume Yuka| iru iru 9|**

Dan **silent reader** yg udah nyediain waktunya buat baca FF aneh ini :D

Oia, saya juga udah post lanjutan FF saya yg lain, yg mau baca silahkan, n akan sangat berterimakasih jika mau ninggalin jejaknya :0)

Mungkin saya akan Repost semua FF yg pernah saya buat di FFn ini, dan semuanya FF YunJae- Yaoi/ BL, dan kebanyakan genrenya **Hurt**, karena genre favorit saya emang **Hurt** tapi **happy ending**, hehehe... buat yg berminat dg tulisan saya yg lainnya ditunggu aja ya.. #Plakkk;)

Bambaya ^_^

YUNJAE IS REAL...!  
Always Keep The Faith...!^^


End file.
